Truth or Lies
by DJdreaming
Summary: A dramatic sophomore year at Yale is ensued when there are few transfers. What will happen with Logan and Rory's casual relationship when someone new shows up? Slight AU. Rated T may change.
1. Prologue

So I've decided to put my one-shots on hold and try to actually write a chapter fic. Filled with drama and all things fun. But things you must know because there are going to be some crazy changes…some will reveal themselves in the story others will be told up front.

Brandon Hayden is Rory's older brother. While Rory is a sophomore at Yale Brandon is a senior…he recently switched there with his best friends who are also like brothers to Rory, Alex and Ryan.

Brandon grew up with Chris while Rory with Lorelei because even though they were together, Rory was to be the Hayden heiress and as the heiress she would be put in danger by anyone who wanted control. Brandon is not the heir because when he was younger he was really sick so they decided that Rory should be the heiress.

Rory never slept with Dean. Right before Dean and Rory got back together Rory slept with Tristan…and if you don't like that I'll have to say to bad because I really really hate Dean.

Rory is a sophomore therefore casually dating Logan; Logan always takes her to LDB events as an escort.

And that's all I can think of at the moment…So on to the story then I guess.

________________________________________________________________________________

_Life and Death Brigade Members_

_The Scarlet Brigade of Truth or Lies would like to formally invite you to dine and party with us._

_At 8pm_

_This Saturday_

_We will send an anonymous text with the place at 7:45pm that day_

_Please wear your colors (Blues and Whites)_

_We are the Brigade of Truth or Lies however Lies are forbidden_

_We ask you not tell outsiders of us_

_We are also a Yale Secret Society; we do not come from another school_

_Any other questions will be answered on Saturday_

_Carpe Diem _

_The Scarlet Brigade of Truth or Lies_

Logan scanned the rest of the invitation he found stuck in his door. The invitation specified for them to wear blues and whites', seeing as that was their color. He figured they would be wearing red seeing they were the Scarlet Brigade. He wondered why he had never heard of them before.

Logan quickly picked up his phone. Pressing number three on his speed dial, he waited for Colin to pick up.

"McRae"

"Colin I just got an invitation to dine and party Saturday night at eight with the Yale secret society The Scarlet Brigade of Truth or Lies."

"Who are they?" Colin asked.

"I dunno, but I think we should call an LDB meeting seeing it was to all of us."

"But you were the only one to get it?"

"I have no idea."

"Alright I'll call the meeting." Colin sighed.

"Thanks man."

Logan hung up.

"I need a cup of coffee." He muttered to himself as he stepped outside of his room. As per usual he ran into his favorite reporter standing in line in front of him.

"Hey Ace." He whispered into her ear. Shocked that someone was there, Rory gasped.

"Logan." Rory put her hand to her chest. "You scared me! You're lucky I didn't kill you!" She smiled.

"Yes because I'm scared that you could kill me Ace." Logan chuckled.

"Hey you don't know what I have up my sleeve." Rory replied smirking at him.

"You're right Ace I don't." Logan scanned her as she ordered her coffee. Her hair was naturally waving around her face and her cheeks were pink from the cold. Her eyes shined a bright crystal blue. She wore tight jeans and a black pea coat that hugged her curves. She was beautiful.

Logan ordered his coffee and paid for his and hers. He slung his arm over her shoulders and walked with her.

"So Ace, busy Saturday?" Logan was formulating a plan to invite her to the TOL (Truth or Lies…too lazy to type it all out) party.

Rory frowned to herself. Didn't he get the invitation? It said to not tell outsiders…but then again maybe she wasn't really an outsider.

"Why got something planned?"

"Well there's an LDB thing on Saturday night and I was wondering if you'd be my date. We all consider you a member." That made Rory really frown. She hoped they didn't consider her a member.

"I can't I have plans." She pulled out from under his arm, "but maybe I'll see you later Logan."

"Bye Ace." He sighed as she quickly left in the opposite direction. He looked at the blonde walking toward him. "Hello Shelly." He called out, the blonde smiled.

**My spring break starts on Thursday so I'll probably update around then. Review please!**


	2. Jealousy?

They were all in awe of the room that they stepped into at eight o'clock sharp. The large room was half setup with tables and half with a huge dance floor. It was decorated in red and black and blue and white. Each table had six place setting, six name tags, and three blue chairs with red in between them.

The group spread and a girl clad in black pumps and a red angularly cut dress stepped through. A gasp was heard throughout the LDB side. Logan looked right into the crystal blue eyes of Rory Gilmore.

"Welcome!" Rory called out with a smile. "We are the Scarlet Brigade of Truth or Lies. We have invited you to party with us this evening on account of our recent discovery of you…no I didn't tell anyone of you. Someone else told us of you. I just wanted you to know that I would never betray your trust like that. We welcome you with two rules, no one outside of this group minus absent members hear of either of our groups…that goes for us to and we are Truth or Lies but when asked a question, you always answer with the truth or you don't answer. Lies are forbidden. You will find your names on a blue chair. Please enjoy yourselves." Rory turned around and was whispered something as the LDB members just stared at her. "Dinner will be served in 10 minutes so please get your drinks and find your name."

Logan looked around at the tables until he found himself, placed next to Lorelei Leigh Gilmore the Third on one side and Brandon Hayden on the other. Next to Brandon, Logan found Finn, next to Finn a girl named Samantha, and next to her Colin who was next to Lorelei. He watched as Rory smiled at him and made her way over.

Logan couldn't help but love her in her dress. It started high on one thigh and mid calf on the other. The top was in a halter and it was hugging her curves perfectly.

"Hi Logan, what do you think so far?" Her voice rang to him when she stood across from him. Rory was suddenly worried that Logan would be angry at her for not telling him. "Are you mad?"

"No I'm not and this is amazing!" Logan's voice replied. "Where are you sitting?"

"Next to you." Rory replied and Logan shook his head.

"No you're not, some Lorelei Leigh is."

"Gilmore. I'm the only Gilmore…ok I'm not but still the only female Gilmore here. Rory isn't my full name." She explained.

"Oh." Logan didn't pay attention to the fact that she wasn't the only Gilmore. He wasn't really thinking about it.

"RORY!" two female voices rang out at the same time. Logan turned and saw Steph and a red head walking toward them.

The red head reached Rory first. She was wearing a black dress with red accents. She threw her arms around Rory.

"Lovely décor darling." Her voice was slightly slurred. Steph came and stood next to Logan as they watched Rory with the red head.

"When did you get here Sam?" Rory asked her. "How have you been?"

"Surviving and about" she looked at her wrist, which Logan noted didn't have a watch on it. "5ish minutes ago." Logan noticed a slight accent in her voice and couldn't help but think 'oh god I hope she doesn't meet Finn'.

"Logan, Steph, I would like you to meet my best friend from…4th grade? Sam. She's actually sitting at our table Logan. Steph I have a feeling you will get along great with the girls at your table." Rory rambled.

"Love, I think you should be quiet now."

"Oh shut up Sam. Guys, I want you to be careful though, Sam is like the perfect replica of a female Finn." Steph's eyes got wide.

"Oh no, this is going to be trouble isn-" Steph got cut off as Rory bounced around her at someone.

Logan and Steph both turned around to see Rory throwing her arms around a brunette guy with a red shirt and a black tie on. Logan felt his jealousy instantly flair up, which was strange seeing as he wasn't normally the jealous type. Steph migrated to her table leaving Logan standing with Sam.

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Rory squeaked and the guy laughed spinning her around. Logan raised an eyebrow to Sam who just shook her head. The red head obviously knew who this man was but wasn't telling either.

"Well Ror, I missed you too, but please for the love of god stop screeching before my ears bleed." Rory pouted at him.

"Sorry Bran." Logan was now standing with Finn who was eyeing Sam, Colin who looked bored and Rory and this Bran guy who were having a quiet conversation. "Why don't we sit?" Rory asked.

They all nodded and sat down. "So let's go around the table and introduce ourselves. Name, grade, and one random fact." The LDB members nodded. "I'll go first. Rory, sophomore, and…coffee is my drug." The group laughed at her last fact because they all already new that.

"Logan Huntzberger, junior, and my favorite movie is Varsity Blues." The table nodded.

"Brandon Hayden, senior, and I just transferred from Princeton." Rory smiled and Logan felt that jealousy again.

"Finn Morgan, junior, and I'm exotic!" The table laughed at Finn's answer.

"Sam McKinley, sophomore at Stanford, and Alcohol is my soul mate." Rory and Brandon laughed; Finn stared at her like he was in love, and Logan and Colin's jaws dropped.

"Colin McRae, junior, and I do like sweater vests." That got the whole table cracking up.

They started just chatting when Logan asked a question that had Rory, Brandon, and Sam cracking up.

"So Rory you seemed pretty happy to see Brandon, are you two together or something?"

"God no!"

"Hell I wouldn't date her if she was the last girl on Earth."

"Thank god, I wouldn't like to see my best friend participate in incest." Sam threw in there and Logan, Colin, and Finn looked at her like she was crazy. Sam rolled her eyes. "Explain." She gestured at Rory and Brandon.

"Brandon's my older brother." Rory stated simply.

Logan, Colin, and Finn stared at her wide eyed.

"You have a brother?" they asked in unison.

A/N: Thanks so much to all the reviews I got and all the people who added this story to story alert and such. It makes me happy to know people like it so far! Ok so something I noticed might confuse people, The Scarlet Brigade of Truth or Lies has a bunch of different locations. One of them is at Stanford, so even though the note said that they are a Yale secret society they come from all over. Hope that clears a little bit up.


	3. Truth

Rory smiled to herself as she made her way to her brother's apartment. The boys had almost fainted from shock when they heard Rory had a brother. It was cold outside yes but beautiful all the same.

Logan laughed loudly. He was at Brandon's apartment with Brandon's friends Alex and Ryan also Colin, Colin's cousin, and Finn. They were just sitting around telling stories when the door burst open.

"Well well Alex, your looking sexy as ever." Rory smirked.

"I could say the same to you Ror but I'd be lying because baby you're gorgeous." Alex replied.

Rory turned toward Ryan and scowled.

"And look what the cat dragged in." She said with venom but there was a glimmer in her eye.

"If the cat dragged me in it threw you up cause you look like shit to me." Rory burst out laughing.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Ryan just shrugged and hugged Rory. Rory turned to Alex and hugged him to. "So how are my two favorite sexy guys?"

"HEY!" Brandon yelled sounding insulted. "I'm not your favorite?"

"It's time I be honest with you Brandon…you really aren't very good looking. Oh now don't pout, we love you anyways." The fact was however that Brandon was a male version of Rory. So he really was rather good looking. With chocolate brown hair and blue eyes, he was a heartbreaker.

"Dude, Tristan you look like you just saw a ghost." Colin said in his always slightly condescending voice.

The whole group including Rory turned and looked at a wide eyed Tristan.

"Tristan" Rory gasped.

"Mary" He smiled finally coming to. He got up and walked over to her. Logan looked over at Brandon whose eyes widened before he smirked to himself.

"What are you doing here?" The surprise was evident in Rory's soft voice.

"I'm transferring because daddy wants me to graduate from a 'good school' and I missed my grandfather." Tristan answered. "Are you unhappy I'm here?"

Rory threw her arms around him. "God no! I hate to admit this but I missed you…" Tristan felt his heart swell up as Logan felt his heart constrict.

"Good I'm glad, I missed you too." Rory smiled her baby blues shining in delight.

"So…I guess introductions aren't needed." Brandon started once they were all seated. Rory had Logan on her right and Tristan on her left. Both blondes wanted the brunette's attention and both were willing to fight for it.

"Mary, how do you know these guys?" Tristan was curious. "One of them your boyfriend?"

"God I hope not Mate." Finn oblivious to the fight between the blondes that was insured said.

Tristan quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well," Rory started. "You've met Brandon and his bestest friends ever, his bffls, his gang, all that. Well I am Brandon's sister therefore by default Alex and Ryan's sister, they protect me. Then I met Logan through the Yale Daily News and through him I met Colin and Finn and their crazy group." Tristan nodded, not at all surprised Rory had a brother.

"You're not surprised Rory has a brother?" Logan asked.

"Well, she may not have realized it at the moment, but she let it slip once way back when…I think it was during our date…god that was a long time ago. I believe your words exactly were, make one wrong moved and I'll have Brandon can your ass. Then I was all like whose Brandon and you were all only the coolest brother ever." On Rory's parts Tristan mimicked her voice and had the whole room cracking up.

"Mates I think this calls for Truth or Dare!" Finn called out.

"Why?" Alex asked unsure.

"Well this way we can get to know each other better." Colin answered for a bouncing up and down Finn just as there was a knock at the door.

"It's open." Rory called from her place on the plush red carpet.

"Rory darling you're here!" Brandon started laughing.

"SAM my darling little sister!" He called out.

"Brandon my sexy older brother who I have made out with." Rory's jaw dropped to the floor.

"YOU MADE OUT WITH MY BROTHER?" Rory screamed.

"Sorry best friend we were drunk."

"Of course, now come on we were just going to play Truth or Dare." Sam smiled.

"Ahh just like the good old days with those blokes." She pointed at Alex, Ryan, and Brandon.

The group all sat in a circle. Rory in Alex's lap and Sam in Brandon's. To Logan, Colin, and Finn, it looked strange but the five had a very close relationship all being best friends. With in the two groups Sam and Rory were extremely close the only other girl being Lane, but out of that it was Rory and Alex and Sam and Brandon and Lane and Ryan. Lane wasn't around much though as she was traveling with her band. It made Ryan slightly quiet. Always there and always having fun but slightly quieter than the others.

"Ok so…Tristan can go first." Finn randomly chose. Tristan nodded and looked around the group.

"Mary, Truth or Dare." Rory groaned.

"Pass."

"Truth or Dare Mary."

"Urgh." Was her oh so brilliant response. "Truth." She knew she was going to regret it the second it was out of her mouth.

"Have you ever…kissed another girl?" Rory groaned again and let her body spill onto the floor so her hips were still in Alex's lap but her head was in Tristan's.

"Please don't make me answer!" Tristan groaned internally as she gave him her puppy dog eyes. He almost folded. The operative word being almost.

"Nope now I'm intrigued."

"Fine." She grumbled pulling her head out of his lap. "It was during spring break freshmen year and we ran into Maddie and Louise and they would kiss and get free drinks so Paris just leans over and kisses me and there you go." Logan had to wonder who Maddie and Louise were and how Tristan knew Rory, his Ace.

"Ok hmmm Logan…"

The game went on for a few more hours. It was back to Rory and at the moment, Finn was sporting a black eye, Logan was wearing a tutu, Tristan was dressed like an oompa-loompa, Brandon was turning green from milk shots, Alex had a newly added tattoo, and Ryan was sporting some major drag. The rest had been playing it a little safe with Truths or their Dares weren't bad.

"So Rory." Colin started. "Who, when, where, and how bad was your first time." No one seemed to notice Tristan smirk because they were all curious and watched her face turn red.

Rory cleared her throat. "Well…I was a sophomore, it was not bad at all, it was at his place and he was…" Rory choked. Logan's eyes were wide. The first time they had sex after they started casually dating was at his apartment.

"Oh come on Rory it's not that embarrassing, I mean it would only be embarrassing if it were bag boy." Tristan smirked. Rory glared.

"Fuck it! It was Tristan ok! We went to a fucking PJ Harvey concert and one thing led to another and all of the sudden I'm having sex with Tristan fucking DuGrey. Bible boy, Spawn of Satan and ET. I never told anyone!" Sam looked upset, Brandon looked like he was going to kill Tristan and Logan looked a little disappointed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam looked down at her hands while she asked.

"Did you regret it?" Tristan asked. Rory's head spun up to look him in the eyes so fast she was sure she got whiplash.

"God no! And I didn't tell you because…I was scared you would call me a hypocrite."

"Why would I do that?" Sam looked at her incredulously.

"Because I always said all those things about the girls Tristan fucked and all of the sudden I was one of them."

"No you weren't" He cut her off. Rory gave him a look. "You weren't, I care about you and I didn't them." It didn't go unnoticed that he used present tense. Rory blushed but smiled at him all the same.

Logan sat back watching, the little green monster rearing its ugly head. He was plotting how he was going to steal back his Ace from this…asshole.


	4. My Savior

"So Ace" Logan started as he dropped an arm around her shoulder. "The guys and I are going to the pub tonight, you should come."

"Uh…sure, when?" Rory looked into his eyes. Suddenly she had the strange feeling that she would most definitely regret going tonight.

"How about you meet us there around nine?" Logan proposed.

"That's fine I'll see you then." I said.

I sighed, this is a bad idea. For some reason a feeling of foreboding has been swirling around my stomach all day. Something was going to happen and I didn't know what and I didn't know when. I picked up my phone

"Hello?" The voice answered after three rings.

"Hello Mother of mine."

"DAUGHTER!" She yelled back. "I just got off the phone with your brother. I found something interesting out about you. So Tristan." I blushed, I couldn't help it.

"Yeah...can we not talk about that?"

"Sure kid what's wrong?" Lorelei's voice took a serious tone.

"I don't know; I just get this feeling that something horrible is going to happen soon." I sighed as I plopped down on my couch.

"Babe, maybe you are looking too much into this. What do you have planned for this lovely Saturday night?"

"I'm meeting up with Logan and them." I let my mind wander away from bad things just like my mom wanted.

"Sounds fun, what are you going to wear?" She asked

"Well I was thinking I would just wear a denim mini with a blue tank top and a gray short sleeve sweater thingy that goes past the end of the mini with of course my purple Converse."

"Sounds wonderful my daughter dearest. Well Diner-man is yelling at me, fill me in tomorrow, love you babe! Bye!" With that she hung up. I looked at the clock and decided I might as well take a shower.

Slowly I got ready putting on slight touches of make-up to highlight my eyes. I sighed, might as well go over there. I looked down at my watch, perfect timing on my part.

I woke up the next morning in a great mood. I rolled over and looked at the clock to see that it was ten. I stretched with yawn. Like I said it was a great night…ish…

"_Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and ev'rything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings."_

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone.

"You changed your personal ring tone again?" I answered.

"Is that really how you greet your amazing mother?" I rolled my eyes again.

"Ok do over?"

"Do over go!" She demanded.

"Hi, you've reached Rory's house of torture, for Chinese water torture press one, for castration press two, to be locked in a jail cell with Bubba press three."

"OH I LIKE IT!" She laughed. "Now tell me all about last night."

"Well it ended great but Logan is a jackass."

"Ok tell Mommy!" She shouted and I laughed and started my story.

"Well I was ready and left my dorm at 8:50 giving me time to get there.

_I sighed as I stepped into the crowed pub. I looked around and found Logan with a blonde in his lap and that was it, no one else was there. I shook my head and walked over anyway._

"_Hey Logan." I called out once I got over to him._

"_Hey Ace. Ace this is…"_

"_Becky." She filled in as she smiled at me, I couldn't help I just rolled my eyes at her. Becky scowled._

"_Rory and I'm going to go get a drink." I stood up and started to walk away._

"_Ace, you know what I like and Becky wants a lime margarita." Logan called after me like was his slave. Yeah as if._

_I ordered my drink and walked back with it. I smirked when Logan gave me a confused look._

"_Where's our drinks." He demanded._

_I put my finger on my chin and looked at him with innocent eyes. "I don't know I must have forgotten." I just shrugged my shoulders and sat down._

_Logan pretended like I wasn't there by making out with Becky. It was horrible."_

"That asshole. But I thought you said you had a good night." I could tell I had confused my mother.

"Well then my savior came."

"Oh do tell."

"I'm sitting thinking about leaving when a shot is placed in front of me.

_I look up into the gorgeous blue eyes of my savior. "Tristan." I smiled widely at him. He sat down across from me. I gave him a once over. With dark wash jeans riding low on his hips and a tight t-shirt showing off all of his muscles he looked gorgeous._

"_You looked like you needed a shot." All of the sudden the making out next to me stopped and Logan and Becky were watching interested._

_I smiled. "You are so right." We clinked glasses and took them down. I didn't even wince._

"_You're pretty good at that Mary." Tristan commented._

"_With a mother and brother like mine, you tend to get a lot of practice in. Especially when you take after your father and don't get drunk easily." I explained._

"_So how have you been? Not with Bag-Boy obviously."_

_I laughed. "I had to get a restraining order on him. After I left him he got very…stalkerish? Which is not a word, I just made it up but it does explain things." Tristan chuckled. "But for the most part I've been good. I mean I have had my heart broken but that was my own fault."_

"_How? What happened?" Tristan asked he was truly interested and that's what surprised me._

"_I trusted the boy that no one wanted and no one trusted. I wake up one day and he was just gone…then one day he shows up at my dorm. He asks me to run away with him and I say no. He yells and I haven't seen him since. But what about you Mr.-"_

"_Ace, have I mentioned you look great tonight?" _

"_No but thanks…anyways, what have you been up to-"_

"_Ace, I've been really rude tonight. I invite you out and I ignore you. Let me buy you a drink." I lifted my drink up._

"_I think I'm fine. Tristan maybe I'll finish this time how have you been?" I did a little dance. "Don't look at me like that! I was happy I finished my sentence!" Tristan laughed out loud._

"_You really are a strange girl." _

"_Thank you…whoa déjà vu! But is strange better or worse than odd? Because I distinctly remember you calling me odd!"_

"_Yup, that was me right before we kissed for the first time." He was the only one who could make me blush like that. "But I really haven't been up to much. I was going to a small University in North Carolina when my father pulled me out and said that I had to graduate from Yale. So here I am, plus I missed my grandfather." _

_I studied him for a moment. There was a glimmer in his eyes that had never used to be there. "You look happy Tristan. You never looked happy at Chilton, but you look happy now."_

"_Hey Ace, we are going to be heading out why don't you come walk with us?" Logan interrupted our conversation again. I sighed._

"_Sure." Logan smirked I knew he thought he had won. "Tristan why don't you walk with me." He nodded and stood up putting his arm around my waist. Shocks erupted even through my clothes. His arm felt like it belonged there. It fit just right. I felt his breath on the skin of my ear._

"_I am happy. More so now than ever." I looked into his blue-grey eyes and a smile slowly spread across my face._

"_So like Logan are we like going back to your apartment?" Becky's nasally voice asked._

"_You and I are." He answered "And we would gladly welcome you Ace as well." I looked at him disgusted he would even think I would do that._

"_Umm no." I felt Tristan pull me closer into him._

"_So Mary, you busy tomorrow at around seven?" This caught the attention of Logan and Becky._

"_YES!" Logan screamed._

"_No." I answered completely ignoring Logan._

"_Good so you'll let me take you on a date then?" He continued._

_I smiled so wide my cheeks hurt. "Yes."_

"_Great I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven then." Tristan said just as we reached my room. I hugged him and he pressed his lips to mine._

"_I'll see you tomorrow Bible Boy."_

"_Bye Mary."_

And that was my night." I finished.

"AHH YOU HAVE A DATE WITH TRISTAN!" She screeched.

"Yeah I do but right now I have homework, so I'll call you later for outfit help."

"Bye Babe. I love you!"

"I love you too mommy."

I hung up.

Logan smirked. Other than Rory seeing more of Tristan his plan had worked perfectly. He knew that she had been jealous and couldn't wait to make her admit it.

AN: Alright so I want to know the truth. Is this story confusing so far? I try to make it not confusing but sometimes I have so many things going on in my mind that I don't know how to put it down right. Please tell me! Thanks!


	5. Stalker!

**I'VE DECIDED TO END THE STORY PERMANENTLY…**

**APRIL FOOLS!!!!**

**10 days till my birthday!!! Pray that I get the Tudors seasons 1&2**

**Ok I'm done…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Logan waited around the corner until they left. Planning on how he would work this out.

**MEAN WHILE**

He knocked on the door at 7:05 knowing the inner workings of a Gilmore Girl.

"THE DOORS OPEN!" She yelled while she rushed around trying to find her shoe.

"How do you know I'm not some perverted rapist and you just let me in your house?" Tristan called out to the empty living room.

"SHUT UP!" There was a bang and crash and a small "ow"

"Umm… are you okay?" Tristan asked wandering further into the room. He took time to notice how it looked as if Emily Gilmore had gotten her hands on it. He chuckled to himself thinking of how Lorelei must have responded to it.

He walked into what he thought was her room and found her sitting on the floor with a spilled box next to her and sweatshirt on her head. Tristan started cracking up, he couldn't help himself.

"Shut up, I couldn't find me shoe." She mumbled. "See" Rory picked up a red shoe and held it from the strap and away from her body like it was disgusting. He chuckled again.

Tristan looked down and around him and saw her silver All-Star high tops. "What about those?" He asked pointing at them. Rory looked down at her outfit. She had a plain dark blue and grey ensemble, it could use the flair.

"Are they appropriate?" Rory asked.

Tristan gave her a smirk. "Wear them and you'll find out." Rory giggled.

"Whatever you say, you are the boss." Tristan smirked wider. "GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!" He just chuckled and backed out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan looked down at his watch. 7:00 and 'Prince Charming' wasn't there yet. He chuckled to himself; there was no way HIS Ace would be happy that this boy wasn't on time.

7:05 and Logan watched Tristan, the name felt sour on his tongue, knock on the door. There was a muffled yell and Tristan walked in, Logan seethed.

7:20 and they hadn't emerged from the room yet. Logan was smirking they were going to miss their reservations. HIS Ace definitely wouldn't like that.

7:35 and Logan was getting jealous. What were they doing in there? Logan knew HIS Ace wouldn't sleep with Tristan before the date even started. Unless…she wanted to make him jealous; but then she would have to know that he was sitting out here watching.

If anyone would have noticed Logan Huntzberger hiding in a corner with a scowl on his face they immediately would have called the police…Umm officer, there's a stalker outside my room…

7:45 and Logan watched carefully as they left the dorm. HIS Ace was smiling…wait that's not right. What would HIS Ace be smiling about?

Slowly Logan trailed behind the couple, he was seeing red as 'Prince Charming's' arm went around HIS Ace.

They got in a car and Logan 'stealthily' moved to one of his less noticeable cars. He got in a followed them.

They drove for about a half hour. They finally pulled up to a small diner that was almost hidden to the unaware eye. HIS Ace wouldn't like this; no she wouldn't like this at all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory walked into the small diner called Aunt Dia's. It was small and cute, hidden on a side street she normally drove right by on her way to her Friday night dinners. Rory immediately loved it.

"So I know this isn't your usual date place, but…I've been coming to this place for a long time and it has great food so I thought I would bring you here."

"It's perfect." Rory replied immediately.

"It's not to causal?" Tristan wanted to make sure that Rory was comfortable here. They sat down in a booth by the window and Rory sighed. Tristan took that as a sign that she didn't like it. "We can leave if you want." He was fidgeting nervously.

"NO! I love it! Really I do, I can't stand fancy French restaurants where you order something that sounds good in French but turns out to be something really disgusting like possum on a stick." Tristan laughed quietly as a real smile quirked at his lips, not a smirk but a smile.

"Possum on a stick?" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Well…I may have been exaggerating a little." Tristan quirked an eye brow at her, "Ok maybe a lot, I have never gotten a possum on a stick." Tristan nodded.

"I thought so."

A chubby elderly woman wearing stereotypical diner garb, as if out of an 80's movie walked up to them with a smile on her face.

"Tristan dear boy!" She said in a grandmotherly voice.

"Cookie." Tristan stood up and hugged the woman. Cookie looked over at the beautiful blue-eyed brunette girl. The elderly woman smiled at the look on the young woman's face.

"You actually brought someone with. It's nice to see you not alone and with such a beautiful girl!" Cookie crooned.

Tristan nodded. "Cookie, this is Rory, a friend of mine from school. Rory this is Cookie." Tristan sat back down.

"Alright so Tristan your usual?" Tristan nodded. "And for you Hun?" Cookie asked.

"Well…what's Tristan's usual." Rory asked tapping her chin.

"A burger with everything on it." Rory gasped.

"Everything? Even the…" she looked around with a shifty eye look, "green stuff?" Cookie nodded while laughing to herself as she watched the exuberant brunette. Rory got a wide eyed look. "That's disgusting."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan smirked as he sat in the booth behind them wearing a tacky hat he had stolen off the coat rack.

HIS Ace had gasped when she heard what 'Prince Charming' had ordered. He knew this would only earn him points in that sense. Until Rory spoke.

"Ok so I want a cheese burger with fries…nothing healthy on the burger…so just ketchup and a chocolate milkshake and a huge cup of coffee or if you could make a coffee flavored milkshake I would bow down to you and even kiss the ground you walk on." Logan's eyes widened. HIS Ace wanted that? Why? Shouldn't she be ordering a salad or something?

Logan continued listening to the conversation and easy banter between the two of them.

"How'd you find this place?" Rory asked once Cookie left.

"My Grandfather came here a lot and after my Grandmother died Cookie was just like a Grandmother so I've been coming here basically my whole life." Rory nodded at his answer.

"Ok ok so majorly important question." Rory said "Are you ready?" There was no sound so Logan figured that 'Prince Charming' had nodded.

"Hit me with it." Tristan answered.

"What…is…your…favorite…movie?" Rory paused between each word to make it sound more dramatic.

"Hmm, that is a tough question…" Logan smirked; his favorite movie was Snakes on a Plane. The best movie of all time. "I'd have to say that my favorite movie is…" He started laughing to himself. "Teeth."

"EWW! Please tell me you're kidding!" Rory begged.

"Yeah I am. Hmm my favorite movie is-" Their food was placed down in front of them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH MY GOD!" Rory gasped as she took a bite of her burger. "This is almost as good as Luke's! But back to movies! TELL ME!" She demanded.

"Ok, ok, so my all time favorite movie is this movie called Soldier, and I will make you watch it one day." Tristan answered. "What about you."

Without hesitation Rory answered. "Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory and as a disclaimer I would like to say it's Willy Wonka & not Charlie & that means that I like the Gene Wilder version not the Johnny Depp version. Don't get me wrong I love Johnny but he's so creepy!" Rory rambled.

"Well that makes sense, he was very creepy. Ok even better question, what is your favorite Disney movie?" Tristan asked.

"Huh, that's tough. I would have to say The Little Mermaid. Eric is sooo hot. Better than any of the other princes and Pocahontas is supposed to be based of fact but it's completely wrong! I mean honestly…sorry I was rambling." Tristan just smiled. "What's yours?"

"I think it's The Rescuers." Rory nodded.

"Good choice, good choice."

They finished their meal and made their way back out to the car just telling random stories. Rory of growing up with Lorelei and having a brother she didn't get to see a lot and Tristan of his stint in military school.

Rory was walking to get in the car when she thought she saw a familiar blonde head that didn't belong to Tristan but to another blonde. Rory shook her head, damn she was going crazy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan seethed HIS Ace actually enjoyed her date with 'Prince Charming'. He followed them home and watched as Tristan walked HIS Ace to her door.

He followed again. They were standing at her door so he stopped to hear them and watch them.

"I had an amazing time Bible Boy." Rory started.

"I'm glad." Tristan replied.

"We should do it again…no next time, if there is a next time we should have a movie night, all of our favorite movies and even Teeth for the hell of it."

"I'd like that Mary. Good night Mary." Tristan breathed as he leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth. Rory was in heaven, her head was spinning and to keep herself up she threw her arms around his neck. "I'll call you." Tristan said as he backed away smirking slightly.

"Good night Tristan." Rory's voice was breathy, her eyes were shining and her cheeks were flushed. He quickly pecked her lips again before leaving.

Logan was fuming. HIS Ace was kissed by that…that…SON OF A BITCH! He walked slowly to her door. He'd have to stake his claim now. It was NOW or NEVER! Rory was HIS! HE WOULD HAVE HER!

Logan walked to the door and knocked on it. Rory opened the door and frowned slightly.

"Hey Ace, how was the date?" He asked pushing her aside and stepping into her room.

Tristan had just remembered that Rory was wearing his jacket and his keys were in the pocket. He walked back to her room and knocked…


	6. Stalker! 2!

**OH MY GOD!!! **

**It has been so long! I am so sorry! First I hit a block and the school went crazy and then everything with my job went crazy! **

**FORGIVE ME I BEGGITH OF YOU!**

Logan had Rory backed up into a wall.

"Rory, Rory, Rory." Logan repeated. "You were trying to make me jealous weren't you…kissing him, and hugging him, just going out with him." Rory opened her mouth to speak but Logan was quick to put his hand over her mouth.

Rory was gasping in fear. Where was her crazy roommate when she needed her? Tears rolled down Rory's cheeks.

"Hush Ace, it's ok, I'm here now!" Logan comforted. But Rory could see the malice in his eyes. There was a look of hunger, like a crazed dog.

Logan pushed her further back against the wall. He removed his hand and thrust his lips onto hers in a bruising kiss. Rory was crying and trying to push him off.

Tristan knew she was home he knocked on the door again. Tristan tried the door handle and found it unlocked. He walked in and saw Rory pressed against the wall with Logan's lips on hers. He was about to leave when he thought he saw something.

A tear? Why would she be crying?

"Rory?" Tristan called.

Logan immediately pulled off of Rory.

"She doesn't want you here, can't you tell it was all a ploy to make me jealous!" Logan answered for her.  
Tristan looked to Rory and saw the frantic look of hope in her eyes. She was begging him to save her.

"Logan I think you should leave." Tristan finally answered.

"No man, I think you should leave." Logan smirked this was where HIS Ace would back him up.

"How about you both leave…" Tristan caught the look in her eyes she didn't want to be alone but she didn't want Logan there either. Logan however didn't catch the look he was seeing red.

"What do you mean Ace? Why would you want me to leave? You love me, the only reason you went out with Tristan was to make me jealous right?"

"I really would appreciate you leaving." Rory said.

Logan was even madder. She wanted him to leave! No this wasn't happening, not to him.

"Ace are you sure?"

"I'm just really really tired." Rory answered yawning to prove her point.

Logan nodded and walked out the door followed by Tristan who was going to be coming back in a couple of minutes.

Logan walked away to where he had been hiding earlier that day. He watched as Tristan walked back over to Rory's dorm.

Tristan knocked and Logan watched as Rory just about flew out into his arms. Logan sighed, somehow she knew that he would be watching and decided to keep making him jealous.

He decided to give up for the night and go home.

"Oh my god, thank god you are here!" Rory mumbled into his chest when he came back.

"It's ok Mary, I'm here. I'll stay as long as you need me too." Tristan felt Rory nod at this. "Why don't we watch a movie?"

"Can we just go to sleep?" Rory asked.

Tristan looked down at her and noticed that she looked tired and broken. Sleep would definitely help with that.

"Alright Mary let's go get you changed." Tristan pulled her to her room.

He stepped in and looked carefully around. Tristan zeroed in on the dresser and set Rory down on the bed. She was comatose; she wouldn't be much help in the changing process. He moved over and pulled out a pair of shorts from her dresser.

"Rory?" Her first reaction was to get scared but Tristan hushed her. "Come on Mary, it's just me. You have to get changed. Do you want me to leave or do you want me to help?" She shook her head then nodded. He sighed; she was going to be the death of him. He pulled her into a standing position.

Tristan was going to do this carefully and without looking or at least not being a pervert. He picked up one foot at a time pulling her shorts up her bare legs. When they were on he pulled her skirt off over the shorts. Tristan didn't even want to go for the whole shirt thing so he put her down on the bed and tucked her in.

"Sleep tight Mare." Tristan whispered as kissed her forehead.

Rory grabbed his hand. "Don't leave." She mumbled. "Stay with me." Tristan nodded and stripped to his boxers. Rory sat up and grabbed his undershirt stripping herself of her top. She slipped it on and cuddled up next to Tristan's body in the small bed.

Tristan couldn't help but notice how perfectly she fit to his body. He could tell that they were meant to be but he wouldn't mention that just yet. He had known in high school…their first night together.

His thoughts slipped away as he fell asleep.

Her first thoughts were what the hell happened last night, when she woke up with a body next to hers. Her throat was dry and her eyes itchy and she could figure out why at first. But then it all came back to her. Logan…jealous…Tristan…staying…. Rory sat up and looked down at his sleeping face.

Affection bloomed in the pit of her stomach. She watched his eyes under his lids and wasn't surprised when she felt him pull her back down and hold her tightly against his chest.

"No Mary" he mumbled still groggy with sleep. "It's to early just go back to sleep." Rory looked over to her clock.

"Well I already missed my first class." She answered snuggling back into his chest.

"See now your starting to see it my way." He mumbled into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

They woke up again at noon, this time due to the slamming of her bedroom door.

"What the hell?" Brandon's voice called out.

"Oh my god!" Rory looked down she knew exactly how it looked. They all saw how it looked, it looked like Rory and Tristan had a long night of hot passionate sex. Rory was hit with an image of her moaning under Tristan while he teased her with his…

Rory shook her head trying to get the images out of her head. "This is so not how it looks!" Rory flew out of her bed threw Tristan his clothes and pushed both of them out of her room.

Brandon was fuming; he comes by to see his baby sister and sees her in bed with the same guy that she admitted to loosing her virginity to.

"You better have one great explanation!" He yelled.

"Oh I do, you have no idea of how good of an explanation it is. I mean really it's not something that happens that often and god knows it scared me to death. And who knows honestly where I would be if it hadn't been for Tristan last night! I was so scared!" Rory rambled. She started to brew coffee and looked at her brother who looked confused and Tristan who was amused.

"So are you going to actually explain?" Brandon asked. "Or am I just going to have to beat Tristan's ass?"

"NO!" Rory just about screamed Tristan had saved her last night, she owed him everything.

"Well…" Brandon prodded.

"Ok so last night I get home and Tristan leaves and there's a knock on the door so I go to answer it and there stands Logan Huntzberger. And he asks me how my date was before I can answer he has me pushed against the wall and starts saying about how it's not nice to try and make someone jealous. And that's what I was doing by going out with Tristan." Rory filled Brandon in on what had happened between her Tristan and Logan the night before. Brandon got up, he was seething. If he had been angry before then he was going to kill someone now. No one and he meant no one treated his sister like that. No way, would he ever let someone get away with it.

Brandon walked up to Tristan and held his hand out.  
"Thank you. You are alright. I'm giving you permission to date my sister." Rory rolled her eyes. Brothers.

Brandon stormed out of the room.

"He's going to go kill Logan." Tristan stated matter of factly.

Rory shrugged. "Good and if he gets in trouble we tell people what he did to me." Tristan smiled and walked closer to her. "It was nice waking up in your arms." She finished.

Tristan's smile widened. "I definitely enjoyed it." He got even closer. Rory looked up at and him and pulled his head down to hers.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss and they were both thinking the same thing. This is heaven.

**AS I SAID I'M SO SORRY!**

**FORGIVE ME!!!**

**I'LL TRY TO BE BETTER AND UPDATE SOON!**


	7. URGH! I'M SORRY!

So I really really hate these but…

I'm at a loss.

I'm not sure where to go with this story at this point. I could go off of a lot of different elements that I've either already introduced or have yet to think of but…

I'm at a loss of how to go about it.

So either you my lovely fans help me or I go back to my wonderful one-shots and stick with that instead of chapter stories…

I know, I know you hate me. Well tell me what you think!

-Thunder


End file.
